


Talk To Me

by Ladyvallhalla



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Freezerburn - Freeform, I'm kinda not sorry, NSFW, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyvallhalla/pseuds/Ladyvallhalla
Summary: Summer vacation is here and Weiss is missing her girlfriend. Lucky for her a little phone call can put an end to her frustration. Freezerburn. Smut. Phone sex.





	1. Chapter 1

Even laying on the finest Mistralian cotton bedsheets, Weiss could not sleep. It was amazing what people could get used to and she never thought for a moment that she would grow accustomed and even fond of the coarse and frankly rather cheap bedding that Beacon had provided. However, here she lay, completely uncomfortable and longing for the place she now considered home.

It was only three weeks into summer break and she was already completely miserable. This trip felt considerably worse than usual. It had only been a few days before the start of summer vacation that after months of dating her relationship with Yang had finally become physical. Weiss had expected to miss her girlfriend but she hadn't quite realised just how much it would affect her. She missed her warmth, the sweet loving smiles, hell, she even missed the ridiculous jokes and innuendo, but right now, Weiss was painfully aware of the fact that she was missing there newly establish physical activities far more than anything else. 

She was finding it increasingly difficult to keep her mind on anything but those last few days leading up to summer vacation. The last night, in particular, seem to be far more prevalent in her mind. They had only made love a small number of times, three times to be exact, but Weiss couldn't help but crave for more, perhaps doing it for the first time right before the six week summer break was a bad idea, but she hadn't considered that the time.

She rolled over in bed, hugging her pillow tightly. It was a poor substitute for her girlfriend, but it would have to do. She closed her eyes, willing sleep to take her. Alas, it was no good, no matter how much she tried she couldn't get that blonde headed goddess out of her mind.

Images of Yang flashed through her head and that night right before she left. It hadn't been like there first time, that was soft and gentle. Yang had practically worshipped her with sweet kisses and gentle words of reassurance, making her feel so loved and secure. There first time had been extremely romantic and absolutely perfect. There second time had been much the same, sweet and soft, Weiss could tell Yang was still holding back somewhat, treating her with gentle care as if afraid she would break. 

However, that last night and the night that was playing in her head on a loop was a definite change in tone. Perhaps it was the knowledge that they would have to be apart for the holiday that caused a switch to flick in Yang but that night wasn't soft, or gentle, it was fiery and passionate. 

Weiss felt herself shiver at the thought. The way Yang had taken her that night was extremely erotic. She had practically thrown her on her bunk, pinning down her hands above her head and attacking her body with her lips and tongue; it was wonderful. 

With a heavy sigh, Weiss gave up and made her peace with the idea that there was only one way to handle this situation so she could get some sleep. She quickly and without hesitation slipped her hand into her nightgown, determined to simply get it over with.

That plan, however, was swiftly called to hold when Weiss' scroll, which lay beside her bed on the nightstand, began to lightly buzz. She sighed, rolling over to retrieve it and checking the caller ID. It was Yang. With a smile, she hit the accept call button. 

"Hey," Weiss quickly cleared her throat, her voice sounded a little too needy for her liking. 

"Hey Princess," Yang sounded like she was whispering, but it was late at night. Perhaps she was worried about disturbing her family. "Didn't wake you did I?"

"No, I was awake," Weiss replied with a smile. She had missed Yang's voice so much, "Why are you up so late?" she asked. 

She heard Yang sigh and it made her shiver slightly, in a completely different context, the sound was painfully familiar. She steadies her breathing. She didn't want to give away the nature of her inability to find sleep. 

"I was thinking about you," Yang replied, her voice dropped a little in tone, sounding almost seductive. Weiss had a good feeling it was most likely her imagination playing tricks with her, given her current predicament. "I miss you my little snowflake."

Weiss felt herself blushing at the words, but her body also responded to Yang's voice. She shuddered slightly and almost failed to notice when her hand, that was still resting on the hem of her skirt started to drift upwards without thought. 

"So why are you up?" Yang asked. 

Weiss carefully considered her answer. She didn't want to admit to Yang that she had been thinking of her and had been about to satisfy her frustration on her own. She sighed, realizing she also didn't want to deliberately lie to her girlfriend. 

"I have a lot on my mind," She replied. She hoped remaining vague would appease Yang’s curiosity. Unfortunately, it didn't have the desired outcome.

"Like what kinda stuff?" Yang asked. "Wanna talk it out?"

Yang was so sweet sometimes and Weiss couldn't help but smile. She was always there for her. "No, it’s nothing bad." She regretted that reply.

"Oh really?" Weiss could almost hear the smirk in her voice, "thinking about me, weren't you?"

Again Weiss carefully considered her answer but there was little point denying it. "Yes, I was." 

She heard Yang chuckle on the other end of the line. "Well if it makes you feel any better, I was too." 

Weiss raised her brow. It wasn't that she was all that surprised by Yang’s confession just that she had honestly expected to be teased for hers. "Oh? What about?" 

"I'm not telling unless you do." Yang chuckled as she spoke, "What was my little angel thinking about? Alone at night...in bed." 

That was a loaded question, Weiss felt her girlfriend already knew the answer but was clearly attempting to prompt her into vocalising it. Quite honestly, Weiss wasn't sure if she had it in her to do so. 

Having sex was one thing, but talking about it was another thing entirely. The few times they had made love at this point in their relationship Weiss had found it extremely difficult to vocalise anything outside of moans and the occasional and accidental whimpering of the odd word. She certainly felt completely unprepared for this. 

"Ugm, I...well," Her attempt to her reply was less than adequate. "I was just thinking about, you know? that thing that happened before I left." 

"Ohhh, yes." Yang replied and Weiss could hear the grin in her voice, "that thing." 

Weiss sighed, she had a feeling Yang wasn't going to make this easy on her. "Yes, that."

"And what exactly about that were you thinking about?" Yang asked. "Perhaps, it was the way you were shuddering under me and digging your nails into my back?"

Speaking of shuddering that's exactly what Weiss did. She moved the scroll a little away from her mouth just in time to hide a small gasp. Yang's words sent her mind right back to the moment a few weeks early when they had been saying goodbye before heading off on their respective summer vacations and of course a simple goodbye kiss had taken a most pleasurable turn. 

She moved the scroll back to her ear and could hear Yang chuckling down the receiver. Had she perhaps heard her? Weiss couldn't get her head around how this was so easy for Yang, the girl never seemed to have a problem vocalising her desires. It was of course extremely pleasurable for Weiss to hear Yang tell her how much she wanted her, but she couldn't seem to return the favour. 

"Yes," Weiss whispered, it was about as much as she could manage. 

"Or maybe it was the way you grabbed my hair and pulled me closer when I was going down on you." Yang continued, her voice deliberately deepened. 

This time Weiss couldn't hide it, she gasped and closed her eyes, the images flashing through her mind. She bit her lip as her hand once again started to drift upwards between her thighs. She couldn't help but imagine Yang between them like she had been their last night together. The thought of Yang there with her, pleasuring her with her tongue made her heart race and her body quiver. 

Once again Weiss felt the words sticking in her throat, she wanted to reply, to tell Yang how badly she needed her, how much she wished they were together at that moment, wrapped in each other's arms. She could picture it in her mind, their naked bodies moving together like the tide rolling along the shore, gasps and moans filling the air as they brought each other to the blissful highs of pleasure. Gods she wanted that so badly right now. 

"Yang..." She whispered, "Please keep talking."

Yang didn't chuckle this time, but Weiss was sure without a shadow of a doubt she was most certainly grinning. Weiss almost couldn't bring herself to care and finally allowed her hand to slip into her underwear and touch her already wet centre. She sighed with relief, it felt so good, so much better than when she normally indulged herself, which wasn't often. Of course, it was no substitute for Yang but right now it felt like bliss. 

"Oh, but Weiss," Yang said, "I'm doing all the work here...tell me what you want?" 

She had dreaded this outcome. Weiss had so hoped that Yang would take mercy on her and allowed her to simply enjoy getting herself off to the sound of her voice, but oh no, Yang wasn't having any of that. Weiss sighed and tried to clear her mind. What was she even meant to say?

"Yang," she whispered, "I can't, I don't know." 

"Relax babe, "Yang replied, her tone gentle, "It’s really not that hard." 

Weiss had to disagree; she didn't think it was easy at all. Maybe for Yang but not for her. Of course, Weiss didn't have any trouble vocalising herself normally, if something was bothering her, she would say it, if someone was annoying her, she would tell them, but this was different. Sex was something she had no experience with whatsoever up until a few weeks prior, her family never talked about it and aside from a small and slightly awkward conversation with Winter, it just wasn't brought up in the Schnee family home. Weiss' parents had never even bothered to give her the dreaded "sex talk" 

"Yang, I'm just not used to this kind of thing," Weiss replied. She hoped her girlfriend would understand. 

"I get that," Yang said, "but listen, we have made love a few times now and I always love how responsive you are. You have it in you." 

Responsive? Weiss wasn't quite sure what her girlfriend meant by that. She honestly hadn't felt particularly responsive. She had of course reciprocated, albeit the first time it was a little awkward and clumsy but to the most part, she felt like Yang did most of the work, a situation she was determined to remedy in the future. 

"I'm not quite sure what you mean."

"The way you moan for me, the way you whisper my name without even being aware of it. You move into my touch like you would die without it and I love it." Yang's voice had once again taken on a more seductive tone. 

Weiss felt the heat returning and started moving her hand again. She sighed and pushed her head back into the pillow. "You liked that?"

"Gods yes," Yang replied and Weiss noticed something she hadn't previous, Yang's breathing sounded a little uneven. "The last night before the holiday...gods. When I took you on your bed like that. You were practically screaming under me." 

"Mmmm," Weiss blushed when she realized that sound came out a little aloud than she had intended. She honestly hadn't remembered herself screaming that night, all she could remember was the pleasure she felt, oh gods the pleasure. She picked up the pace of her hand, quickening the speed and pressure. 

"And when I touched you," Yang said this with a moan and Weiss couldn't help but join her, the sound of Yang talking was driving her wild. "You were so wet for me."

Weiss blushed heavily, although her body responded more favourably. She had expected in a situation like this that the conversation would turn lewd, but she hadn't expected Yang to take it there so quickly. 

"Are you wet right now Weiss?" Yang asked with a soft sigh "Tell me. Talk to me" 

A soft and slightly out of breath "yes" was about all Weiss could manage. Her body felt like fire, she had not expected to be enjoying this quite so much as she was. She moved her hand further down, teasing her own entrance and trying her best to replicate the way her girlfriend would touch her, it wasn't quite the same but it still caused her to release a loud moan. 

"Yang?" Weiss managed to whisper, she dared herself, she wanted so badly to be able to do this, for her girlfriend and herself "are you… touching?"

"Am I touching myself?" Yang asked, slightly breathless. "Yes." 

Weiss moaned and teased herself with more purpose. She slipped her hand back up her clit and rubbed herself. The image of Yang, naked on her bed, her hands caressing her own body floored her mind. 

"Where?" she asked. She was embarrassed but was determined to power through it. 

Yang released a breathless chuckle. "Your favourite girls." 

Weiss knew exactly what Yang was referring to. She hadn't been aware of it until there first time together but she was most definitely a breast girl. Yang's breasts were amazing and they were always the first place her hands would wonder whenever they made love. 

"I wish," Weiss moaned. "I wish I could."

"Tell me, Weiss," Yang said with a shape breath, "what do you want to do?"

"I want to touch them," She sighed. This was difficult but she was starting to get used to it. "I want my mouth on them."

"Gods Weiss," Yang also moaned aloud and Weiss felt a spike of pleasure ripple through her at the sound. 

"I want my fingers inside you," Yang whispered, "I want you shuddering under me."

Weiss moaned loudly. The images flashed through her mind and she pushed a finger inside herself, quivering and rolling her hips into her own hand. 

"I love the sounds you make," Yang said with a moan of her own. "The way you say my name."

"Gods, Yang." Weiss moaned and pushed her finger as deep as it would go. She started a steady pace, thrusting into herself. 

"Yeh, just like that, moan for me Weiss," Yang panted down the receiver, "moan like I’m there, fucking you right now." 

Weiss had completely given up caring that under different circumstances she would find Yang's words far too crass and undignified. She couldn't normally abide swearing but in this context she found it to be a serious turn on. She, however, was starting to feel a little guilty. Yang was touching herself and talking to her but she did still feel it was a bit too one-sided, it hardly seemed fair. 

Weiss took a deep but shaky breath and dared herself to say something a bit more risqué. She hoped she wouldn't screw it up and completely ruin the mood. She had no idea what she was meant to say so decided it was better to not overthink it. 

"Fuck me, Yang," Weiss almost stopped what she was doing, she had not expected to hear herself saying that, but gods help her if her own words didn't nearly send her over the edge.

"Yesss, oh gods yes," Yang moaned loudly and Weiss could tell she was also nearing her end, "I wanna fuck you so hard." 

"Gods!" Weiss pushed a second finger into herself and closed her eyes, imagining her girlfriend was there, bringing her to the sweet highs of pleasure. Her breath hitched and she realized just how close she was getting to reaching her end. 

Yang was clearly in a similar state, panting and moaning through the receiver. "I want you to come for me. I want to hear you scream my name." 

"Ohhh, Yang..." Weiss was so close now, she thrush into herself deeper and harder allowing herself to get lost in a world of Yang's voice and her own imagination. Her back arched and her legs began to shake, it was difficult to keep hold of the scroll in her other hand but she wasn't letting go of it, she wanted her to hear her girlfriend’s pleasure just as much. 

"Weiss," Yang whimpered with a strained, drawn-out breath. "I'm so close baby." 

"Me too, me too," Weiss said quickly. She moaned loudly, the heat rising up to a familiar inevitable outcome. "Yang! Oh god! Yang!" 

With a strained scream, Weiss came. Her legs shook and tented as the pleasure rolled through her body. She was somehow still aware of Yang also reaching her peck when a loud drawn out moan hit her ear and intensify her own orgasm.  
What followed was a silence only broken by shaky breaths and heavy panting. Weiss lay on her back, her head on her pillow and her hand still clutching to her scroll. It was a few minutes before she began to fully recover her senses and the first thing she heard was a breathless chuckle. 

"Well, that was a thing."

Weiss almost rolled her eyes, and she would have if she were not so incredibly tried. However, in the aftermath Weiss suddenly became aware of what she'd just done and her face started to heat up once more. She and Yang had just had phone sex...Weiss Schnee just had phone sex! Never in a million years would she have ever considered herself capable of doing something like that. 

"Weiss, you okay?" Yang asked, sounding slightly concerned. 

"Yeah, I'm fine...It's just," Weiss took a deep breath to calm herself, "what we just did."

She heard Yang laugh slightly, "Yeah it was pretty awesome hm? I mean it’s no substitute for the real thing but ten out of ten, would do again." 

Again? Weiss hadn't even considered the possibility that this could be a repeat occurrence. Then again she hadn't thought about it much at all. She also couldn't imagine why Yang would want to do again, she had certainly enjoyed it but Weiss still felt it had been a little unfair one-sided. 

"You liked it?" She asked, her voice small and unsure.

Yang once again chuckled and Weiss could practically see her grinning. "Hells yes! It was awesome; you're really good at it." 

"What?" This only added to her confusion, "but I barely did anything." 

"Remember early when I was talking about how responsive you are?" Yang asked. 

Weiss nodded until she realized that Yang couldn’t see her, she rolled her eyes at herself and replied with a small "Yes." 

"Well, that's what I was talking about," Yang said, "you don't need to say much, the sounds you make, I could seriously get off just on that for hours." 

Weiss blushed but found herself smiling slightly. "I suppose I wouldn't be averse to the idea of doing it again sometime." in all honesty, the thought excited her far more than she was willing to admit. "But once I get back to Beacon-"

"You want the real deal," Yang interrupts with a chuckle, "don't worry princess, when I see you again I'm going to be on you like white on rice." 

Weiss let out a little laugh but felt some of the heat returning at the thought, she sighed and decided it was probably a good idea to put an end to the call before she got too worked up to sleep again. She also glanced at the clock, realizing it was far later than she thought. 

"Yang I should probably go." 

"Oh, so that's how it this hm?" Yang laughed, "Wam, bam thank you, ma'am." 

Weiss chuckled, "It's late you dolt." 

"That's fair," Yang said, "Well good night, I love you."

Weiss smiled, "I love you too." 

Hanging up the phone Weiss placed it back on the nightstand. She still missed Yang a lot but until the end of summer break at least she had a way to remove some of the pent-up frustration. She fell asleep with a smile on her face for the first time in weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks of summer break to go and Yang has a proposition for Weiss.

There were only two more weeks of summer break to go and Weiss was ecstatic to see it finally drawing to an end. The past month had been less than pleasurable and if it wasn't for her girlfriend's daily calls, she was sure she would have gone completely out of her mind by now.

She missed school, her friends, hell, even Ruby, but most of all she really missed Yang. Their daily calls had become more frequent and Yang would always call her in the afternoon and then again at night. Of course, their nightly calls had a very different tone.

Weiss still blushed when she thought about it. The first time they had engaged in phone sex hadn't been the last, and after that it had started to become an almost nightly occurrence. Weiss did feel she was getting a little more confident about the whole thing and now she was definitely able to hold her own now as far as reciprocating went but it was still embarrassing.

Despite her embarrassment, Weiss had to admit that she was hoping tonight's call would lead in that direction. She had been feeling on edge all day. She could never bring herself to ask for it, but she never had to, it just kind of happened.

As she sat at the desk in her bedroom, idly passing the time on her laptop and waiting for Yang’s nightly call she couldn't help but let her mind wander. Maybe it was the summer heat, or perhaps I just been too long, but Gods how she wanted Yang there with her tonight.

She leaned back on her chair, stretching her arms above her head and glancing at the clock on the wall. Yang was a few minutes late with her call but that wasn't unexpected, she wasn't exactly the punctual type.

Weiss what about to reach over for her phone, when her laptop started to make a familiar sound; Yang was video calling her. She stared at the message on the screen for a few moments with a raised eyebrow. They had done video calls before, but never at night. She clicked answer and waited only a few moments before Yang flashed up on the screen.

Her girlfriend was clearly sat on her bed, her legs crossed and the laptop resting in front of her. She smiled and leaned forward slightly to adjust the screen before sitting back against the headboard.

“Hey, princess!” Yang said with a cheerful wave.

Weiss smiled and shook her head slightly. “Yang, not that I'm complaining but why the video call? We don't normally do video calls at night.”

Yang shrugged her shoulders and ran her fingers through her messy hair. It looks as though she wasn't long out of the shower. Her hair was still slightly wet and she had changed into the tank top and shorts she wore for bed.

“Well, I was about to call you the normal way but then I noticed you were online, so I thought why not.” Yang replied with a shrug of the shoulders. “We haven't done a video call in like a week, I miss looking at you. I feel like I keep forgetting how gorgeous you are.”

“Yang.” Weiss felt her face heat up and she blushed slightly, looking away.

When she did finally look back Yang was grinning in at her and offered her a cheeky wink. Weiss felt her heart flutter. She certainly wasn't complaining about getting to see her girlfriend again, but she did feel a flash of disappointment. Doing a video call certainly meant that other activities were off the table. She supposed it was ok though. At least she was getting to speak to her girlfriend and in this case, see her. That would have to be enough, for tonight anyway.

“So, how was your day?” Weiss asked, leaning back on her chair and crossing her arms over her chest.

“Pretty good.” Yang replied only to pause as if she was thinking. “Hey, are you sat at your desk?”

“Yes, I am. Why?” Weiss asked with slight confusion. “I was passing the time before you called.”

“You don't look very comfortable is all. Why don't you go and sit on your bed?”

Weiss thought about it for a moment before giving a shrug and picking up her laptop from the table to move it over to her bed. Yang was right, the wooden chair wasn't exactly comfortable. She jumped on to the bed and set the laptop down to sit in front of it with her legs crossed. “Is that better?”

“Heck yeah.” Yang replied with a wink. “I can see up your nightgown.”

“Yang!” Weiss squirmed and quickly pulled her nightgown down over her knees causing Yang to chuckle through the screen.

“Relax babe, I've seen your panties before, and a lot more.” Yang said with a smirk. “You're are so sexy, you know that, right?”

Weiss blushed, unable to look at her girlfriend through the screen. “Yang, don't talk like that.” She muttered, completely mortified.

“Why not? You never minded before. Last Thursday I told you I was going to bend you over a desk and fuck you until-”

“Yes! Yes,” Weiss quickly interrupted, holding her hands up in protest. “You don't have to remind me. I remember.”

“Oh, I remember too.” Yang said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. “And if I remember rightly, you really seem to enjoy that idea.”

“I…” Weiss would have been lying if she said she didn't, but having Yang talk to her like this face to face was different then just talking over the phone. “It's just, you know? You can see me.”

“Ahhh.” Yang nodded and her smirk dropped to a more understanding smile. “I get it, you're embarrassed now that we're face-to-face? So to speak.”

Weiss nodded. “Yeah, it's just easier over the phone. I don't think I can talk like that when you're looking at me.”

“Well, you do realise in two weeks you'll be doing just that.” Yang said. “I mean, you should probably get used to it now so I don't completely blindside you when I actually do bend you over a desk and-”

“Yang, please,” Weiss replied with a sigh.

Yang chuckled. “Look, if you don't want to do this it's fine but I did have an idea that I think you might enjoy.”

“Oh?” Although fairly sure this was something she wouldn't be able to do, she was intrigued to hear Yang’s idea regardless. Hearing her out couldn't hurt.

“I had this idea, that you might like to, you know, watch.” Yang leaned forward slightly and Weiss was nearly completely unable to focus on replying when she got a clear view down her girlfriend's tank top. She definitely wasn't wearing a bra.

“Watch?” She wasn't stupid, she had a fairly good idea what Yang was referring to. It was certainly a compelling thought and she immediately felt her body react, flushing with heat. “Watch you-”

“Touch myself, yeah.”

It was unfortunate for Weiss that those words affected her far more than she wanted them to and she heard Yang snicker when she was suddenly unable to keep her legs from fidgeting. The thought of watching her girlfriend do such a thing filled her body with heat that settled in the pit of her stomach and sent a pleasant shiver down her spine.

However, as enticing as the thought was, she was still sceptical. “I don't know, Yang.”

Yang flashed her a sympathetic smile. “Look, you don't have to do anything. Just sit there and look pretty and enjoy the show. If it makes you too uncomfortable we can stop.”

The more she thought about it the more Weiss wanted to say yes. Yang looked so enticing, sat on her bed in her tiny boy shorts, her long well-toned legs, which she now had stretched out in front of her, with the laptop clearly in the middle. Her tank top was riding up a little, exposing her stomach and Weiss licked her lips subconsciously. She wanted so badly to reach through the screen and touch her.

Her admiration didn't seem to go unnoticed and Yang smirked at her before running her hand along her own stomach and teasing at the edge of her tank top with her fingers, pulling it up slightly to the edge of her bust.

Weiss swallow the lump in her throat, her mouth going completely dry. It seemed Yang had decided to continue regardless and all she could do now was watch. She didn't see the harm in it; Yang had told her if she was too uncomfortable they would stop anytime.

The only discomfort she felt so far however was the increasing wetness of her underwear as she watched Yang, now propped up on her pillow, running her hands over her stomach and inner thighs. She then moaned slightly, biting her lip and never taking her eyes off her through the screen. All Weiss could do was stare, her mouth hanging open slightly.

“God's Weiss, I miss you.” Yang whispered. Her hand had travelled up, under her tank top and she groped her own breasts with a sigh of pleasure. “I want your hands on me.”

With every fibre of her being, Weiss wanted to reply to that, but she couldn't. All she could do was stare and squirm slightly on her blanket as her body tingled and her core throbbed. She felt her underwear getting increasingly ruined and considered removing it but didn't dare move.

Yang had closed her eyes and was still groping herself through her shirt. Weiss suddenly hated that shirt with a passion. She wanted it gone, she wanted to see Yang. Before she could stop herself, she verbalised the thought, albeit not with a great deal of grace.

“The shirt…it.” Weiss quickly shook her head and pulled her eyes away in embarrassment.

“You want it gone?”

When Weiss looked back at the screen she saw that Yang had opened her eyes and was now smirking at her. She felt her face heat up further and quickly looked away again.

“Weiss, look at me.” Yang whispered. “You don't be embarrassed, baby.”

“I...eh.” Weiss rarely felt this inarticulate and it only served to add to the embarrassment of the situation. She dragged her eyes back to the screen only to see Yang smile at her and without another word quickly pull the tank top over her head, throwing it on the floor.

It wasn't as if she hadn't seen her girlfriend topless before, although only a few times but if she remembered rightly it had a similar effect on her each time. Yang's breasts were beyond amazing and Weiss felt her mouth water with the overwhelming urge to lick and caress the firm flesh with everything she had. She did feel the urge to speak again but any forthcoming words with silenced when Yang started touching her breasts again, this time with a clear view.

“I wish it was your hands on me right now.” Yang moaned, still not taking her eyes off her through the screen. “I remember the first time you touched me, Gods, it felt so good.”

Weiss gripped the sheet under her, mostly to keep her hands from moving elsewhere. Her breathing sped up and her whole body flushed with intense heat. She wanted so badly to reach down and touch herself. She never thought in her entire life she would be in envy of somebody else's fingers, but right now she wanted those fingers circling her girlfriend's nipple and lightly tweaking it to be her own.

“I'm so wet right now Weiss.” Yang moaned and arched her back off the bed slightly and despite all efforts to stop herself Weiss couldn't help but run her hand up her own leg, pulling her nightgown up slightly to rake her nails along her inner thigh. “Having you watch me like this is such a fucking turn on.”

Weiss moaned and let her fingers linger around the hem of her panties under her nightgown. She wanted to slip inside and touch herself so badly but held back. It would be far too embarrassing to allow herself to give up to temptation.

“I want you to watch me cum.” Yang moaned and abandoned her own breasts in favour of running her hand down to her shorts and toying with the hemline. “You want that, I know you do.”

Weiss nodded. Still feeling unable to speak, she kept her eyes on Yang and silently watched as she removed her shorts, kicking them off the bed. Now exposed in all her glory, Yang touched herself, running her fingertips along her outer lips and giving Weiss a good view of just how wet she was. She didn't take her eyes off Weiss as she spoke through panting breaths.

“I'm imagining your tongue right now, licking me.” Yang moaned out and started rubbing her clit in tiny circles. “And I'm grabbing the back of your head, pulling you closer.”

Weiss shuddered and gasped. The images flashing through her mind as Yang spoke. She had never done that to her girlfriend before, but she made a mental note with whatever capacity she still had left in her mind that she was going to as soon as she returned to Beacon. The thought of it, coupled with the view of her girlfriend writhing in pleasure through the screen was too much to bare and without thought she slipped her hand inside her underwear, sighing with relief as she touched herself.

“Yesss, that's it, baby.” Yang watched her with a loud moan before pushing two fingers inside herself. “I bet you're really wet?”

Weiss moaned and tried to keep her eyes open. She didn't want to miss one moment of what was taking place on the laptop screen in front of her. She did feel her face flush with embarrassment as she took note of the intense way Yang was watching her but she couldn't stop herself, it was too much. She quickly removed her own underwear, tossing it across the room and replacing her fingers on her own overheated centre with a loud moan.

“I want you to cum with me, Weiss.” Yang sighed and gritted her teeth. “I'm so close.”

Weiss wasn't quite as close but once she slipped two fingers inside herself and immediately started a steady pace, she felt herself racing to the end quicker than she had expected.

“Yang,” she gasped and arched her back, still trying so hard to keep her eyes on the screen. “Ohh, Yang.”

“Yesss.” Yang shuttered and moaned, talking through strained panting breath. “Gods Weiss, when I see you, I'm going to take you over and over and make you cum so many times you won't remember your name for a week.”

“Oh, Gods!” Weiss cried out and shook on the bed. She wasn't able to keep her eyes open any longer and closed them as intense pleasure ripple through her body. She hadn't realised she had been so close, but Yang's words had succeeded in pushing her over the edge.

Yang followed her but kept her eyes firmly on the screen as she orgasmed. Her own pleasure prolonged by watching Weiss tensing and shaking against her own hand with a silent scream.

Soon the room was quiet save for panting shaky breaths. Yang gave a tired chuckle and removed her fingers from inside herself, waiting for Weiss to finally open her eyes. When she did, Yang smirked and licked her own fingers clean with a moan as she watched. She chuckled when Weiss bit her lip to hide a grown.

“Well, that was good.” She said with a grin. “I didn't expect you to join in but I'm definitely not complaining.”

“I...Yang.” Weiss stumbled over her words and blushed heavily. With the heat of the moment finally over she was left with that familiar sting of embarrassment. It was similar to the first time they had phone sex, only a lot worse. “I can't believe I did that.” She whispered more to herself than to Yang.

Yang chuckled and sat up and Weiss was reminded that her girlfriend was still completely naked. She also sat up, making sure her nightgown was fully pulled over her knees and forced herself to focus on Yang’s face.

“Come on, there is no need to be embarrassed.” Yang said with a gentle smile. “You enjoyed it didn't you?”

“Yes.” Weiss whispered. “It's just…”

“I know, I know,” Yang said. “But hey, there's only two weeks left until the end of summer break, and then we both get the real deal.” She winked and Weiss found herself smiling, despite still feeling embarrassed beyond measure.

“In the meantime, I would be up for doing this again if you like?”

The first time they have had phone sex Weiss had been embarrassed just like she was now, but she found after a few times she got used to it and even started looking forward to it. She figured this was no different. She definitely enjoyed watching Yang pleasure herself, and the thought of doing it again was extremely enticing.

She blushed and gave a small nod. “I suppose we could, maybe.”

“I'm taking that maybe as a yes.” Yang grinned and it seems like she was about to say something else when Weiss heard a knock coming through the speakers of her laptop. “Oh shit, that's probably Ruby. I better go.”

Weiss smiled and rolled her eyes. “So this time it's you being, what did you call it? Wam, blam thank you, ma'am”

Yang laughed and slapped her bare knee, hurrying to get dressed but keeping the camera turned to her. “Shit, I love you.”

“I love you too.” She replied with a small chuckle. “Now go, I'll call you tomorrow.”

“Alright.” Now finished getting dressed, Yang moved in front of the camera and kissed two of her own fingers, placing them on the laptop screen. “Good night, beautiful.”

“Good night.” Weiss whispered back before the screen went dark.

Quickly getting off of the bed, Weiss placed her laptop back on the desk before heading for the adjoining bathroom and getting ready to take a shower. Two more weeks before she would be back at Beacon with her girlfriend again. She could hardly wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems I couldn't leave this one alone.
> 
> There will be another chapter at some point. I mean its been six weeks, things are gonna get hot and heavy once they do get back to Beacon ; )


End file.
